John Price
Captain John Price is one of the main characters of the Call of Duty Modern Warfare ''series. SAS Lieutenant In 1996 as a Lieutenant, he attempted to assassinate Russian Ultranationalist leader Imran Zakhaev under order of then Captain MacMillan. Although Price shot Zakhaev and thought to have killed him, he only shot and removed his left arm and Zakhaev got away. Captain In ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, now holding the rank of Captain and along with then Sergent "Soap" Mactavish and Gaz, Price and Bravo Team were deployed to a ship containing a nuclear warhead at the Bering Strait. At the end of the mission, Price saves Soap from falling into the ocean and to his death. Then his team is deployed to Russia to save there Loyalist informant going by the codename of "Nikolai". A few missions later, Price and his team go to the safehouse of Al-Asad to capture him. After learning that Imran Zakhaev is still alive, Al-Asad is executed. Price's team is then deployed to capture Zakhaev's son, Victor Zakhaev. But the mission fails when he commits suicide. Zakhaev then launches nuclear missiles, but are then deactivated. After SSgt. Griggs and Gaz are killed, Price gives Soap his M1911 to kill Zakhaev and his bodyguards. Price and Soap are extracted to a hospital in Russia after said action. Task Force 141 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Price returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ''having been broken out of a Russian gulag by now Captain "Soap" Mactavish and Task Force 141. After learning that the world has broken into a war by the Russians after a massacre caused by Ultranationalist Vladimir Makarov, Price launches EMPs at Washington D.C. which ends up saving Sgt. Foley, Cpl. Dunn, Pvt. Ramirez, and other Rangers. After learning that General Shepherd betrayed Task Force 141, Price and Soap engage in one objective, kill Shepherd. In the mission ''Endgame, Price shoots down Shepherd's pave low and before Shepherd attempts to execute Soap, he and Price gets into a fist fight and Price is knocked unconscious. After Shepherd is killed, Price and Nikolai extracts Soap while on the run for killing Shepherd and Task Force 141 is then disavowed. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Price and Soap are now disavowed for the murder of General Shepherd. Price and Nikolai get the fataly wounded Soap to a safehouse that is under attack by Vladimir Makarov's Inner Circle. 2 months after Soap's recovery from his wounds, Price, Soap, Nikolai, and a new ally called Yuri are still focusing on Task Force 141's main mission, take down Vladimir Makarov. After Soap's death, Yuri reveils that he knew Makarov but betrayed him because of the massacre at Zakhaev International Airport, making it hard for Price to trust him. During the mission Down the Rabbit Hole, Price and Delta Force attempt to rescue the Russian President Boris Vorshevsky and his daughter from Makarov's men and succeeded but with the loss of Team Metal and the wounding of Yuri. After such, Price and Yuri go to Hotel Oasis in the Arabian Peninsula to finally kill Makarov. After a Little Bird destroys the upper area of the hotel badly wounding Yuri, Price continues up to the roof to prevent Makarov getting away again. When he was just about to be killed by Makarov, Yuri shoots Makarov in the shoulder which gets Yuri killed, but buys Price enough time to restrain Makarov and wrap a cable around his neck and break down through the glass roof, causing Makarov to be hung and cut by shards of glass. After Makarov's death, Price survives the fall and smokes a cigar under Makarov's dead body. Category:Male Heroes Category:Military Heroes Category:Recurring Heros Category:Call of Duty Heroes Category:Videogame Heroes Category:Gunmen Category:British Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Playable Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Heroes who killed the villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Narrators